A scripting tool is a software tool that is implemented using a high-level scripting language. Typically, the scripts in the scripting tool can be interpreted by the execution environment at run time to perform certain programmed tasks.
One example of such a scripting tool is Ant (or “Another Neat tool”). Ant is a software tool, developed initially for automating software build processes. Ant is implemented using the JAVA programming language. Ant can be used for building JAVA projects in the JAVA platform. A typical Ant script file is in XML file format.